With the advent of computers, calculating and predicting efforts of human being were taken up by computers. With the advent of the online social networks, significant part of social life of a human being was taken up by online social networks based on the computing and communicating devices. The social networking platforms are used for participation and interaction among people.
Social networking platform available at this point of time, allows users to upload and share their personal or professional updates for their peer group to view and comment. Social networking platforms such as Facebook, Orkut, Twitter, Myspace, Friendster allows users to engage in virtual activities like games, chats, watching of videos in a virtual social community. However, most of these updates are generated by users only by inputting data through a physical computing device and very little of their daily status updates are enhanced by intelligent devices around them. User may find that they spend a disproportionate amount of time in maintaining their virtual lives, which eventually start hampering their real lives.
Apart from the user participating in social networking platform, devices participating in social networking platform are employed to generate a lot of data pertaining to users using said social networking platform and that can augment information in a social network. In the current scenario, there is no intent model for devices in existing social networks and also there is no framework for devices to augment existing human social networks.
Thus, in the light of the above mentioned background, it is evident that there is a need for a solution that can create an intelligent social network of devices over internet, which can associate social behavior with non human objects and things such as devices participating in social networking platform.